Clubs, Kisses, Glasses
by missyrie
Summary: It started with a mission, with some observations. But not in how it seems or hears like.
1. My Mission is that shocking!

"C'mon Miku! Your hair's fine the way it is."

"Aww but Luka, it's a mess!"

"So what? It's messy in a good way...it gives you a messy girl vibe ne~" Luka said with a wink. _She's right though_, Miku thought.

"I just want to remember our last day of freedom before school starts...again."I reasoned in sarcasm, "and I guess you're right, fashion girl Lu-chan. I like the messy vibe." Being underage is not allowed so they "dress up" different styles and methods.

"All right! Let's go!" Luka cheered.

"To the club~"

Me and Luka had been partying most of the weeks on their summer vacation. Of course, not just them two, they are with Rin ,the wanted blonde, Haku, the mysterious drunk, Neru, the digital ginger, and Gumi, the mature-clean type. They just decide on a place and it matters not whether they go or not. Haku started it, trying to find a good blend of booze and it developed into a habit. A habit where they fill out their boredom...you know, the emptiness.

*sigh*_That's what I most especially need right now. _It's true though, she hasn't been on any dates these past few weeks or even months. They are inside Lily's car. Lily was the one to always give 'em a ride.

"This is what I hate about long car trips, I think a lot." I said to myself.

"What was that you said?" Luka asked.

"Oh nothing...just um... feeling down because of the...you know, end of vacation."

"Well yeah us too", Lily their sempai who is driving said.

"That's why we go party!" Luka cheered.

"Yeah and we're finally here." Lily said as she found luck and a near parking space. "And look dolls, Gumi and Neru are here...with some company."

They all got out of the car and Miku started to notice the boys. Gumi seems to be bidding bye to her conversation with her guy and Neru is sitting on the bench, which is next to Gumi, with a new boy textmate. Neru now bid farewell to her boy, I think, via text as soon as she noticed us.

"Hey girls, I guess it's just us huh." Gumi started.

"Wait, Rin isn't coming?" the pinkette asked.

"Yeah, she pm-ed me about how she was stressed from the long car trip from the airport. Her cousin was supposed to arrive yesterday but due to airport delays, they just got home from the airport." Haku said as she joined in our conversation.

"What a loss...she told me she was gonna bring that blondie cousin of hers and introduce me to him. Well, we're here so it's fine by me.I didn't lose anything nor benefit..." I shrugged. "Let's get in girls," as we started to walk, "so...what's your mission?"

"Me, I want to try out their new booze made by the owner himself 'cause I heard he's in today." The white booze-lover said as she tried to hold her amusement.

"To find a new friend to hang with, someone I haven't tried." Neru answered.

"Well, my purpose is almost the same as Neru but change 'hang with' to 'hook up with' hehe." Lily giggled.

"I would like to to dance with 5 partners." the green-head responded.

"I um... like to meet again with a um...certain someone." The pinkette blushed to a shade mimicking her hair.

"Wait a minute, we're going in here again?" I asked Luka, who by the way chose our party spot. "So that's why you wanted me to hurry up." I teased. She panicked. _Kukuku,_ my inner voice spoke, she was stuttering to find an answer or a statement to redirect our preying eyes to ,which is all over her at the moment. She seemed to brighten up a bit as she seemed to find something to say.

"Uhh...Err...Miku-chan, what's um- your mission?" she managed to stammer out. She was victorious in redirecting the eyes though, now on me. _Kukuku, my moves won't work on me._ I kept my cool and responded:

"Ehh me?" I said in a flat tone. "My mission is to find someone good enough to make out."

"EEEEEHH?" they chorused.

**PM- Private Message [slang for message...my friends use it very often, other than text]**

**My first rated T fanfic. Rates and Reviews would be very much appreciated thank you!**

**I came up with this from meganes [no connection at all] and the word snog when I watched 'Wild Child' [the one that starred Emma Roberts]. I can conclude my brain is weird. Really, my sis calls me a lunatic as an insult.  
>I know it's [again] weird to be shocked in kissing 'cus in reality, my friends do really freak out while me, I just laugh or say gross. I didn't do this in real life, the mission of Miku. So anyways, I put my other fanfic on hiatus 'cause I either freak out or blush from embarrassment whenever I try to continue the second chapter. I got another one MikuXLen and Naruto up my sleeve so I'm gonna need a lot of dedicated time.<strong>

**Thank you for reading this! Kisses and unicorns! Hope you enjoyed this and anticipated the next chapter :D **


	2. The observer, my weakness!

**Heya readers! First off, TY-much for reading through my first crappy chapter ! *bows down*  
>[I like to criticize myself like a way to not be thick-headed]<strong>

**Second, I thank you again for reading my second chapter! [or starting to read btw]**

**I created first 2 chapters then upload cuz y'know... the first one is too short if I were in a my-reader's-point-of-view.**

***Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid* I just used the characters for fanfic's sake~ **٩◔‿◔۶

**Well, enjoy!~ **(〃^

^)ﾉ

"EEEHHH?"

I was laughing inside looking at their pathetic faces. Good thing I was fast enough to bring out my phone and snap a photo. What I said must be that big of a deal since I managed to do all that. My phone's flash didn't seem to take any effect...maybe because of the club light spilling from inside, which is where we are in front of right now.

"How could you say that Miku-chan? You haven't even kissed a guy! Oh..well I don't know that wait, have you? Err..." Luka panicked with a regretting tone, well she thinks it's her fault that they were in that much of a shock.

"Wait Luka, if she already snogged a guy, maybe she's in for a girl? Oh Miku how could you!" Gumi exclaimed in a clean expression. Lily just nodded in a way to imply that she's been there once since she's older and has lots of experience and such...and Neru was starting to get her phone so I needed to say something about their dumb theories or else I won't be able to have a nice image at school...

"What are you saying? Why would I even kiss a girl or even 'snog' one? Do you think I am that crazy? I just wanted to find someone good enough to practice y'know. It's not like I'm giving my V or anything."

"So have you kissed someone?" the older blonde asked to help me in conveying my message.

"Well no, I haven't. So tonight I'm gonna do it."

I guess they were trying to save their energies for later than now as they 'finally' gestured and started to go in. Haku, Luka and Lily started to charm the men 'cause we're underage so us petite ones can get in. Luckily, we have make-up to make us look older but still fresh. We went in and the atmosphere of dancing, drinking...y'know, what clubbing is all about, welcomed us in. Haku, the blonde and the pinkette headed for the bartenders and to wherever the bar is and us remaining three went to a table. Gumi and Neru drank a little before going on with their 'mission'. I mouthed "happy hunting" to the both of them.

I started my search for a dance partner since it was boring to just sit there and do nothing. I flirted with him a little until I marked him an x. He was good-looking and buff and girls seemed to be jealous, which I get every time, but I prefer not to waste efforts and bid him farewell. It was no big a deal and I showed him that. My next partner was someone I meet at a past mission in this same club. My mission that time was to dance with everyone I find cute, cool, good-looking, those stuff and my partner I seemed to recognize. A sudden flashback hit me, he was the one I found hardest to get rid of. He wanted to get in my pants or something but Luka's guy kinda saved me. And now was my moment of doom.

Thoughts spiralled around my head as we were dancing and good thing he held me good but I didn't want to make out with him.

And suddenly he was there, just entering the club is a hot blonde guy. He was in a captivating pose that if there was any modelling-agent in here, he would go in his knees for this guy. And he seems to be looking for someone...

"Let's get some drinks, 'kay miss?" my partner asked. It's more of like to draw my attention away from the guy and get my attention to him only.

"Mm"

We were drinking and got into a conversation. I'm not that hard to talk to so it's easy on me. His arm was around my shoulder and it was heavy so I move along with him a little when he laughs or shifts. Minutes later, I find conversation boring enough to make me text while talking to him. I scroll along my contacts who to text, someone out of the ordinary, to fill my boredom and suddenly along the flashy screen I see it:

**Rin's cousin [idkhisname..yet]**

I got his number from Rin, since she gave it to me, she gave mine to him. Swiftly, I type if he would text with me for a bit where I tell him what I'm doing with a good reason. He replied it was fine. So I typed how boring this guy beside me was and I purposely let him see what I was doing. Just as I predicted, guy-beside-me ignored my offensive comment. We were still talking while I was waiting for a reply.

That very moment I got a new message, my seatmate's arm's hand began to move and touch my breasts. I was panicking, so in reflex I tried to get rid of his arm but frail me only did was like manage to pull magnets apart but it joined again. The more effort it took to break free, that more he continued to hold me harder. I got a new text and managed to read it a little but it said why I weren't replying. _I can ask him for help even though it seems pointless... I have to text him._ So I duck and yank myself away from the pervert and start to text in a rapid speed while rapidly squeezing through the crowd to get to the other side where Luka is. Unfortunately, the pervert caught up and dragged me to a wall. He was hold my hands up my head with only his one hand and he positioned his leg on one side of me so I can't break free. He was about to kiss me and I was squeezing my eyes and lips shut until...

"You piece of shit, what are you doing to my beloved bitch?"

The pervert (the perfect nickname for him) turned around, pissed from being interrupted. And there he was, the blonde guy I saw earlier, my saviour. It only took a few seconds for this pervert to ignore, like he didn't think it was big of a deal, and get back to harassing me. A sudden thought hit me, _I am being publicly harassed! Oh no! _

"Can't you see I'm being busy with my bitch I'm holding right here," the pervert spat to the blonde, _I was called bitch twice,_ "finders keepers, loser," the perv now turning to me. He was centimetres to my face when he stopped and saw him wince? I looked around and saw the blonde holding his shoulder. The perv again turned around and suddenly he loosened his grip on me, like being caught stealing by a security guard. I noticed the dark aura around this same blonde guy and I thanked God that that helped. Blonde used one hand to little by little move the perv's arm into an unusual angle. He was restraining himself from screaming because of the pain in order to not scratch his pride even more.

"Scram or I'll break your arm",

said blonde in a cold serious voice. Other's seemed to get the chills from overhearing us as they did their best to ignore us but me, well I was ever so grateful for all of this. The perv tried to get his cool before "scraming", and shot blonde a face that reads "I'll-never-forget-this-I'll-get-back-at-you-I-despise-you".

I noticed was holding my breath, so I let out a sigh of relief. _What a night! _

"Thank you so much for saving me!" I threw my arms around this blonde stranger. _Why am I hugging this unknown saviour? Well he might as well be nice as he was nice enough to save me._

"Y-you're welcome, miss.."

I heard him say this in an awkward tone and I caught of a shade of a pink on his face as I was pulling away. _Kufufu, he's blushing~_ _Phase 1 of mission complete, now let Phase 2 begin, _my inner voice spoke as we were walking away from the crowd.

"I'm definitely getting done with this guy."

"What was that miss?"

"Nothing, I just thought aloud how I am _terribly_ grateful."


End file.
